A camera buff may utilize more than a single lens for a given camera. It appears that many and varied lens systems are readily available for most cameras. Most serious amateur photographers and many professionals utilize a 35 millimeter SLR camera system which incorporates a separable camera body and several selectively connected camera lenses. A lens is herein defined as a removable lens assembly which is releasably affixed to a camera, without or with various filters. Most camera bodies are constructed with an opening for a threaded or bayonet connection to attach a lens to the body. Camera lenses vary markedly in length. They may be short for a wide angle lens system and can be quite long for a telephoto system. A typical lens will vary up to 400 millimeters in length for a telephoto lens for a 35 millimeter SLR camera body. Practically all lenses have the form of an elongate tubular body surrounding very expensive optical wares, and require protection. Protection is necessary to prevent jarring, scratching, or other damage to the apparatus.
The present invention is able to be used with a single camera body and many varied lenses. In a typical circumstance, a camera buff will carry with him a SLR camera, with a first lens attached to the camera body. He will also carry a detached, different lens as a spare or back-up lens. The second lens often will serve different optical goals. Each lens typically has a preferred application, e.g., telephoto or close-up shots. As circumstances arise, the user may swap lenses mounted on the camera body to take optically different photographs through the various lens.
A 35 mm. SLR camera is typically quite expensive. The various lens are also expensive. The camera lenses and body are also susceptible to harm and damage without proper protection. For convenience and protection, most users prefer to carry their 35 mm. SLR camera in a case on a strap around the neck or over the shoulder. This convenience is valuable, but it is also accompanied by some risk. Consequently, the user normally prefers a storage mechanism whereby the camera can be easily obtained for use and protected when not in use. In the event that a lens is changed, there is a necessity for storing the removed lens. The present invention serves just that very purpose, namely, protecting the lenses and camera body, both singly and when connected together.
The camera case of the present invention enables a user to store the camera body and a selected lens detachably affixed to the body as a unit. An alternate lens can be separately stored, and the two lenses can be swapped as desired. The case of the present invention accommodates variations in size, length and weight of alternate lens systems. Moreover, each separable component including the camera body and each lens is protected while stored. The storage device is flexible to store and protect lenses of all lengths.